A Halloween to Forget
by WhiteFlame-XIII
Summary: Aang needs to learn to look at the calendar... For Halloween 2007. Accidently updated in 2008 with no changes made.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Look. I'm a kid writing a fic- my first fic. Don't be judgmental until you are certain that I either suck or rock at writing. With that said, let the story begin.

* * *

-A Halloween to Forget-

* * *

Aang walked down the sidewalks of Ba Sing Se, clad in only a linen sheet. Sighing, he glanced at the empty bag in his hands. Looking back, he remembered the laugh the old man had given him.

"_Trick or treat?" Aang smiled through the sheet he was wearing and looked hopefully at the elderly man who came to the door. "Excuse me?" the old man asked. A humorous expression came to his face and he barely stifled a large hearty laugh. "Trick or treat?" Aang said with more emphasis. This time, however, the old man felt no need to protect the Airbender's honor and burst out laughing. Aang, feeling disheartened, trudged down the old man's porch. _

It had been like this for the past 5 houses and Aang decided to finally give up. On his way home, he saw no one in costumes. In fact, he had not seen anyone in any other apparel other than what was normal. He decided to let it pass as he reached his house in the upper ring.

Walking in, Toph, always one to notice a presence but never their appearance noticed Aang walking in. "Hey Twinkle toes" said Toph. "Hey Toph" Aang replied with a downcast voice. Katara walked in and saw a ghost, or Aang wearing a linen sheet. "Aang, what are you doing?" she asked. "I was trick or treating" replied the downcast boy under the sheet.

"Trick or treating?"

"Yes"

Katara and Toph just couldn't stop laughing. Feeling Heartbroken, he trudged gravely to his room. He buried his face in his pillow and thought about the events of the day. He turned his head and looked at the calendar.

"November 1st"

"Crap"

Later that night, Sokka came home looking really tired and worn out mumbling about how he missed the magical pumpkin fairy. Feeling Heartbroken, he trudged gravely to his room. He buried his face in his pillow and thought about the events of the day. He turned his head and looked at the calendar.

"November 1st"

"Crap"

* * *

A/N- Yeah. I feel it wasn't funny enough. But I only had a little time period to write this fic, so I excuse my self from any rightfully given flames. Besides, I am a flame.

-WF-XIII


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- okay. I guess Twoshot it is then…A bit longer and more mature. As well as some unwilling Ty Lokka. –Implied Rape-

* * *

"Yay! Halloween is back! Woohoo!" exclaimed Aang. The avatar was excited this day because of last year's disappointing mistake he made while trick or treating. He put on his cheap ghost costume and headed to the door.

Meanwhile, Sokka was getting ready to go outside. He kept saying to himself "magicalpumpkinfairymagicalpumpkinfairymagicalpumpkinfairy…". Toph simply stared (As close as staring you could get when blind) at the hyperactive childish acting like an utter fool.

As the two headed out, Katara saw them leave. "Where are you going?"

"mtargiicckaolrpturmepaktiinnfgaIry"

"What?"

"Magical pumpkin fairy"

"Trick or treating"

Katara checked the calendar. "You guys have fun!" she said, smirking. "Oh don't worry! We will!" replied Aang.

As the two separated, they realized that something was wrong. What could it have been?

"Oh yeah! I forgot my bag!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot my Lucky rotten egg salad sandwich!"

Why Sokka had the desire to carry around a rotten egg salad sandwich was beyond human reasoning, but after retrieving the all important items, they set off again.

* * *

Aang's first stop was the old man that had laughed at him one year ago's house.

"Trick or treat!"

A Maid came at the door. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes and No. But first, can you give me candy and I'll be on my way?" asked the wide eyed arrow headed kid. "Um… no… but do you want to hear my life story?" she asked randomly. "That's okay… thanks…" Aang responded. Not taking no for an answer, she began.

"Well it began when I was a young girl in the farms surrounding the Fire Nation. I had a lazy drunk for a father who abused me and killed my mother and…"

At this point Aang had left the area and decided not to go back.

* * *

Sokka stopped at the pumpkin patch, sat down and took out the rotten egg salad sandwich. "Ahhh… my favorite!" he said and began to devour the moldy, stale, and gruesome excuse for what could have been a sandwich a long time ago.

After he had been done with the -thing- that he was eating, Suki walked up to the Pumpkin patch and sat down.

"Hey Suki…"

Suki passed out on the spot. While Sokka had been wondering why there was an unconscious Kyoshi warrior right before him, the spirit of Yue came in a vision before him.

"Hey Yue…"

The vision of Yue disintegrated right before his eyes.

"Nooooooo!!!!! There must be something wrong with me!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"

In a cruel twist of fate, Ty Lee walked into the pumpkin patch.

"Hey Cutie"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Amazingly, Ty Lee stood unscathed. She poked a bunch of seemingly random pressure points related to his salivary glands and Sokka didn't have any "problem" anymore. She then took the opportunity to take advantage of him. She pinched a nerve cluster on his neck, he fell paralyzed, and then he was subjected to Ty Lee's sick and twisted "games"

* * *

Aang was disheartened once again. 7 houses had either subjected him to a boring life story full of domestic violence or laughed him off.

And so Aang went back to his house and passed the old man that had laughed at him one year ago's house.

"…I became emo but then I realized that being emo is useless. So then I took up house keeping. And that's how I got here!" The Maid had just finished her domestic violence filled life story and Aang simply ignored her.

* * *

"A tea party?!? You have me in your demonic clutches to do whatever you and your sick little mind want and all you can think of is a tea party?!?"

"Yup"

Sokka sighed at the hyperactive girl in pink before him. He was partly relieved that Ty Lee didn't "do anything", but disappointed that this girl didn't think he was worthy enough to "do anything" with.

"I was just kidding… Now for the real fun… Meh heh heh heh…"

"No! Wait! NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Sokka screamed for his dear life as Ty Lee "did things"

* * *

Aang walked into the house and checked the calendar.

"October 30th"

"Crap. But at least I can go tomorrow!"

* * *

Much Later that night, a highly emotional Sokka walked in to the house, went to a corner and went emo.

The next day, Everyone went Trick or treating except for Sokka.

* * *

A/N- I tried too hard to make it funny, so it probably wasn't funny unless you tried to laugh really hard. 


End file.
